Memories, Graves, Just Drop In The Ocean
by fushi248
Summary: Kurt and Blaine visit Pav's grave, and reminisce. Watch the sunset and stargazing. UTTER KLAINE FLUFF FLUFFY GOODNESS.


**A/N: I wrote this at 4 in the morning. Its half based off a dream I had. Please review! It's my first (published) fanfic. **

**By the way, anyone know how to add in a summary? ^^; **

**~fushi**

* * *

><p>"Thank you," Kurt said softly, twirling his fingers into his boyfriend's. Despite the autumn season and changing leaves, there was a warm breeze. Kurt managed with a thin designer coat, and Blaine wore just a navy Dalton sweatshirt.<p>

" 'Course," he grinned a classic Anderson smile. He pulled his beanie farther down over his head, a few dark curls poking out underneath its knitting. "Why do you say that like it's a favor?"

"Well, it's a long drive," Kurt replied, twirling a small white flower between his thumb and forefinger with his free hand.

"I don't mind," Blaine answered almost immediately.

They hooked arms, Blaine's warmth spreading through his hoodie. Kurt leaned into him, feet slightly dragging against the crackling leaves scattered over the ground.

They finally made it to the large elder tree. It towered over the pair, branches reaching to the setting sun. It had a silent, unspoken wisdom to it, a strange, unsaid power. The thin twigs strummed in the sunlight like guitar strings, the breeze creating an odd melody only heard by the couple standing in front of it.

Both the sharp blue-green and the deep hazel eyes were set on a small grave that rested by the base of the tree. Kurt tugged his arm away, but his fingers were still weaved in Blaine's. He crouched down to the grave and set the white flower down.

"Pavarotti is greatly missed," Blaine said softly, half to himself.

"I know he's just a bird," Kurt mused, "But he seems like…more. He was my inspiration for singing, and always seemed to cheer me up." He glanced at Blaine. "But, if you think about it, Pavarotti brought us together. He encouraged _Blackbird._ I wasn't singing because he died, but I was singing for his voice was silenced. And that…"

"…Moved me," Blaine finished. "It's not like _Blackbird _made me fall for you, though. Blackbird made me finally admit feelings that I had…but didn't know."

Kurt sighed, eyes brimming with tears of every emotion. He rest his head gently on Blaine shoulder.

The sun was casting streaks across the sky. They were every color imaginable, from fragile pastels to bold shades. The sun was a blazing fire in the sky, and its rays were friendly arms, opening up to you in a warm embrace. You don't ever want to let go, but was the sun slipped behind the trees, you know it's time to say goodbye.

Long shadows were cast from the tree, and the sky was a deep blue. Blaine nudged Kurt and led him farther under the tree, directly beside it. He sat down, ankles crossed and supported by his arms. Kurt nestled up next to him, and Blaine put a strong arm around him. He snuggled his head into Blaine's neck, breathing the crisp air and the sweet smell of him in. Though they were hours away, this felt like home to Kurt.

He was alone for so long, it was so incredible to have someone all to himself. It felt lovely to be selfish.

The new moon hid behind the large blanket that was the night sky. It was a dark beauty, wearing diamonds all over. It was mysterious how close it looked, as though if they reach out they could grab the velvet folds. Yet it was millions of miles away, out of their world. Such a curious thing.

"Vega," Kurt murmured.

"Wait, what?" Blaine was jerked from his trance.

Kurt reached out a hand, pointing to a particularly bright star. "Vega, the fourth brightest star." His eyes scanned the vast atmosphere. "And Sirius. Sirius is Greek…it means, 'scorching,' because it's so bright." Blaine's eyes were fixated on Kurt, mesmorized. "And there's Denebola, because 'deneb' means 'tail.' It's in Leo's tail. And Arcturus, which means 'bear driver', and—"

"That's Ashura," Blaine interrupted, pointing at the stars now, too. "which means, why-the-hell-are-you-so-smart."

Kurt laughed, a smile spreading on his face. "That's actually Regulus."

"Same difference."

There was a brief pause, where they both sat and listened to the wind whistle.

"Which one's the 'I love you' star?" Blaine asked gently.

Kurt didn't answer for a moment. He blinked slowly, the breeze pushing his hair back. "You."

He nuzzled his head into Blaine's neck, drinking in his scent. Blaine pulled his head closer with a hand and planted a delicate kiss in his hair.

Blaine slowly lowered himself onto the grass and leaves, and Kurt followed. He moved his head onto Blaine's shoulder and chest, the boy's heartbeat thumping into his ears. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, holding him tightly, and closed his eyes while he listened to Kurt whisper about stars, half asleep. While he muttered on, Blaine suddenly interrupted him and began singing softly, voice just above a whisper.

"_A drop in the ocean, _

_a change in the weather,_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together."_

Kurt's eyes fluttered open slowly. Blaine's voice was probably his favorite sound, even though he didn't like to admit it; he said his voice was the best, but he believed Blaine's was perfection.

"_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert._

_But I'm holding you closer than most,_

'_Cause you are my heaven…" _

Kurt recognized the song, but didn't want to ruin it. After Blaine let out a sigh, he repeated softly,

"_You are my heaven…"_

"I'm surprised you know that," Blaine said. "It's not Broadway."

"I'm surprised you know that," Kurt grinned. "It's not Disney."

"Good point," Blaine beamed and gave a small laugh. He squeezed him tighter, sending butterflies flocking through Kurt's stomach.

That's when Kurt realized Blaine's friendly arms were a sun rays in the sky, opening up in a warm embrace. You don't ever want to let go.


End file.
